


Could be Worse

by I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies



Series: More Than I Bargained For (But Not a Mistake) [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, and they were roomamtes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies
Summary: Yet, there he was, driving his shitty car over to the police station (should have seen that coming) at five a.m. because Ghirahim had called him three hours ago telling him he had been arrested."You got arrested for almost sleeping with an undercover cop and now I have to pretend to be your boyfriend to help you get out of trouble for some reason?"Don't question it.





	Could be Worse

**Author's Note:**

> So I did look up the penalty for prostitution as well has times for a local (and several not local) police stations but google wasn't helpful so, here I am, with an inaccurate (I've never been arrested I wouldn't know) kind of crack-y fic that I wrote at 1 a.m. because I couldn't sleep. On a side note, did you know that in Kansas the minimum penalty is 2500 dollars, and the maximum is 12 months in a county prison for first time offenders? It's a class A misdemeanor, but it used to be a class C.

Link's roommate was sketchy. Very. He disappeared into the night, sometimes for the whole night, and returned in the morning exhausted with odd bruises and what looked to be floor burns. Not that Link was looking that closely, it was just hard to miss when he worse such revealing clothes that showed off his amazing muscles and. . .  
And he definitely wasn't worried about him, no, if Ghirahim wanted to stay out late and not bother to hide the purple circles under his eyes and always look like he got hit by a truck them that was his problem. It should have been, at least. Yet, there he was, driving his shitty car over to the police station (should have seen that coming) at five a.m. because Ghirahim had called him three hours ago telling him he had been arrested.

"Hello?"  
"Link, I need your help."  
"I'm sorry, who is this?"  
"Ghirahim, your roommate!"  
"Why are you calling me from a police—Ghirahim I swear to the _goddess_ what did you do?"  
"I have mistakenly been arrested."  
"What did you—"  
"I accidentally slept with an undercover cop."  
"You accidentally what? How do you even—"  
"Look, it's not important,"  
Ghirahim's voice lowered to a whisper. "I just need you to come pick me up, and, I don't know, act like you're my boyfriend or something so I can convince them there was a misunderstanding."  
"I'm not—"  
"You're not gay, I know, just help me out for once."  
"That's not what I was going to say. The station doesn't even open until five, I can't get you until then."  
"I have to stay here all night?"  
"Ghirahim, it's two in the morning, 'all night' is three hours. I'll get you then."  
"Whatever."  
Link groaned as he hung up the phone. It was going to be a long three hours.

So there he was, the sun not even risen yet, walking into the police station to pick up his roommate who was probably a hooker. He pushed open the door to find an almost empty station, save for one grumpy officer and his fake-boyfriend behind bars.  
" _He_ offered _me_ money, it's not like I was going out and asking for it—look, there's my boyfriend, he'll tell you this was all a mistake."  
Link walked up to the desk and while glaring at Ghirahim.  
"Did no one tell you that you had a right to remain silent?"  
"Only that 'anything I say can and will be held against me', so of course I was screaming your name, baby."  
Ghirahim winked at Link, who rolled his eyes. The officer (whose name tag read "Impa") scoffed in annoyance as she pulled together some paper work to hand to Link.  
"He hasn't shut up since he got here. Now, normally there would more that you need to do, but my shift is ending soon so just give me your name and address and we'll mail the rest of the paper work to you. Then get your dysfunctional boyfriend out of here are talk to him about the importance of loyalty in a relationship."  
"It's a open relationship." Link muttered as he took the papers from the officer's hand. Once she opened the cell for Ghirahim, he sighed dramatically and stalked towards Link, grabbing his hand and exclaiming something about the law these days. Once in the parking lot, Link led him to his car. On their way there, Link glanced down and remarked, "You're still holding my hand."  
"Oh, sorry, 'no homo'."  
Ghirahim pulled his hand away from Link's and sneered at him.  
"No, that's not— I'm bisexual, Ghirahim."  
"Really? I thought you were straighter than a level, you're always hanging out with that blonde haired chick."  
"That's—Zelda's my cousin! And she's a lesbian! And bi people can be in what appear to be 'straight' relationships, you know, and-"  
Link stammered as they got into his car.  
"Hey, no need to get defensive, I just didn't realize you were available."  
Link blushed all the way to his pointed ears as he turned on the engine.  
"I didn't say—why were arrested for prostitution anyway?"  
Link quickly changed the subject.  
"As I said in the station, I don't know if you heard me, the officer came up to me, while I was working, might I add, and offered money for a night. I have to pay rent, as you know, so I took the offer, and went with him to his car which turned out to be a cop car."  
Ghirahim shrugged as if this happened to everyone.  
"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."  
Link muttered as he turned the corner on the road to their apartment.  
"Where do you work that had an undercover cop asked you for. . . that?"  
Link asked as they pulled into his spot outside their apartment building.  
"I dance at the Skyview Nightclub, it happens more than you'd think. People trying to get laid, though most of the time its so not worth it."  
Link accidentally slammed his door shut.  
"You what?"  
"I'm a stripper, Link, but only at night, you know I work at the coffee shop on weekends. Did you actually think I made enough money _there_ to pay rent?"  
"No, I just didn't think you. . ."  
But it did make sense. The late nights, the unexplained bruises and what were not floor burns, but probably pole burns, the toned body and graceful reflexes, the odd outfit that Link finally got a chance to look at. It looked like a skin tight body suit _that left nothing to the imagination oh Hylia_ with revealing diamond cutouts all over the legs and chest. Yeah, he should have seen this coming, honestly. Ghirahim walked around the car to stand in front of Link.  
"I should show what I can do sometime." He brought his hand up to hold Link's blushing cheek, smirking at him. "After all, you are my boyfriend."  
Link stuttered as Ghirahim turned away.  
"You're serious about that?"  
"Why not? Come on, I'll even let you put me in handcuffs."  
Ghirahim winked at him as he led the way up to their apartment.


End file.
